


Dirty Pool

by Marta_TP, PeachieBaby05



Series: The Challenge! [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Pool Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_TP/pseuds/Marta_TP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachieBaby05/pseuds/PeachieBaby05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE RULES:<br/>Location: Bobbi's Bar<br/>The relationship: know each other from work/school<br/>The trigger: playing pool<br/>The outcome: We know, you have to read to find out!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marta_TP

She takes a sip of the red wine and looks around the crowded bar. Only Felix would be able to pull it off: gather people from every department in the local pub to celebrate his birthday. The company's PR always had the ability to move between every group without much fuss, which is really ironic, considering the young man's extravagant personality.

However, if it's true that he managed to put everyone under the same roof, that doesn't mean the self-appointed groups are dismantled. The interaction between the several departments is virtually non-existent, the only time they make any effort to talk between each other is when they absolutely have to without falling into the realm of rudeness. So they exchange a few words when they are elbow to elbow at the counter or in line to the bathroom. That's it. After they are done, everyone gets back to the group where they fit and feel more comfortable. Who would have thought that work can feel so much like high school?

Cosima is the exception to the rule. Since day one she never fit the scientists group. Six months ago, when she joined DYAD's employee sheet, the ink on her master's degree still not dry, Cosima immediately realized she would not get along with her fellow scientists. The company's policy to always look for the very best resulted in a bunch of squares, dressed in crispy clothes under their lab coats. It doesn't take a great mental exercise to come to the conclusion that the young woman, with her dreadlocked hair, pierced nose, wrist tattoo and mismatched clothes does not feel at ease among the other scientists.

That being said, it doesn't mean she isn't more than willing to work with them. When she's at work she can almost ( _almost)_  forget how they are outside their work place: looking down on others and believing they rule the world. So generally she gets along with them as much as her work requires, but outside office hours the young woman prefers the relaxed company of Sarah and Tony, from the security department, and Felix's of course, than the one from the people she shares the lab with.

"I like it Fee." Cosima says to the host. "I really do. Very British!"

"Yeah, party boy." Tony adds with a sly grin. "You've really pulled it off this time." He throws down what's left of his third drink of the early night. "I could almost kiss you."

"You come back to me later, dear." Felix is not the type to shy away from a challenge. "But for now I want to keep my options open. It's too early in the night to get tangled in something like that." He finishes off with a wink, his hand going to Tony's blazer lapel, giving it a gentle smooth.

"They're gonna be all wrapped up on each other before the night ends." Sarah whispers in the other woman's ear.

Cosima looks her way, nodding discreetly with a wide smile and brings the glass to her lips, finding it empty. "Damn, I need more fuel." And starts to walk in the bar's direction.

She looks around the counter, looking for a free space she can fit in to order her drink, the free drinks causing a long wait for one of the three bartenders to attend to every request. Felix probably didn't count on having such a big tab at the end of the night. Cosima almost has to run to take the spot left vacant by one of the lawyers, who is carrying too many drinks to reach his destination safe from spilling. As she reaches the free area she hesitates for just a moment, before trying to get the attention of one of the busy bartenders, deliberately turning her back to the woman on her left.

"Hey, Bobbi! Regular client here!" Cosima says loud, waving her hands to get the bar's owner attention. She comes here almost every night and she will take full advantage of that fact to get away from the other woman as fast as possible.

Bobbi looks in Cosima's direction as soon as she hears her name being called and excuses herself from the costumer she was attending to. "Hi Cos!"

"Why the hell does she get special treatment?" The guy to Cosima's right starts to protest.

"Well, for starters, she is not being rude!" Bobbi throws back, before returning her attention to the small woman. "When Felix said he was going to invite some people over I..." She takes a deep breath. "I am going to kill his sorry ass!"

Cosima laughs slightly. "Yeah, you should... But before you do that can you give me a refill, please?" She pushes the glass in Bobbi's direction.

"Red wine, right?"

"You know me well."

"While you're at it, perhaps you wouldn't mind do the same for me?" And carefully manicured fingers push a glass over the counter to stop next to Cosima's.

"Sure!" Bobbi then turns to the guy. "See... It doesn't hurt being polite, dickhead." She takes the two glasses and walks away without give him the chance to answer.

"Where is she going?" The other scientist asks Cosima when she sees Bobbi going through a door that leads to a restricted area.

"I guess you're in luck." Cosima finally turns her head to the other woman. "That's where she keeps the good stuff and apparently she will serve you that as well by association."

The somehow wild blonde curls move around the other woman's face as she nods. "Listen, about this afternoon..."

"Delphine, stop!" Cosima cuts her off harshly. "I don't want to talk about work, okay? I'm here to celebrate Fee's birthday and that's all."

"But we should talk about it." Delphine insists.

"Would you stop talk about work, Dr. Cormier?" The brunette says. "Jeez, just... Can't you just... I don't know... Have fun?"

"Of course I can." The blonde raises her voice, a little annoyed. "I'm here, am I not?"

"If you say so..." Cosima takes the glass of wine Bobbi just sat on the counter. "Thanks Bobbi!" And walks back to her friends, feeling the French's stare trailing after her.

"What was that about?" Sarah asks immediately.

"What was what about?" Cosima pretends she doesn't know that everyone had been looking at her the entire time she was talking with Delphine.

Felix snorts. "Right! Play dummy, Cos, why don't you? That woman is so under your skin that you..."

"Was!" Cosima says fast. "I admit I might have been a little... Interested when I met her."

"A little?" Tony jokes. "I could fucking hear you squirm the first time you saw her."

"She's hot, okay!" She is moving her left hand, trying to make her words sound more trustworthy. "I am only human. But that was before we started working together. I swear, she's gonna drive me crazy."

"Even more?" Sarah asks, laughing. "What did she do now?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" The scientist's mood is turning for the worst and she's letting her friends know.

"Okay, okay..." Felix says in a pacifying manner. "Forget about her. I'm gonna get some shots to ease your temper."

Cosima's eyes follow his happy strides, but on the way back to her group they stubbornly make a detour to find Delphine's impossibly bright brown eyes on her, the lean woman's bottom lip stuck between white pearls. Cosima can feel the pit of her stomach heating up, but by now she is used to it. She might have made up her mind about Delphine these last six months - she is a square, boring, lives for her work, like every other scientist in the department - but that doesn't change the physical effect she causes in Cosima. The brunette has learned to dismiss it, just hormones, physical attraction has an obvious scientific explanation and she holds to it for dear life.

Truth be told, apart from the fact that the mere presence of the other woman causes Cosima's brain to temporarily shut down, she never had problems with Delphine, or at least no more than she had with the other scientists. Both women developed their work without saying much to each other and it was just fine. Except two weeks ago they were teamed up together to develop a new gene therapy and since then their relation has been struggling. They seem not to be able to agree about anything, from the initial approach to the methods to be used. Everything seems to be a reason to be at each other's throat.

This afternoon was the worst episode though. At some point they were screaming at one another so much that everyone else in the lab stopped what they were doing to watch them and they didn't stop until someone threaten to call security. At the end of the day they were called for a meeting in Dr. Leekie's office, the head of the department, where they were scolded for acting like "two five years old kids fighting for a toy."

Cosima is not sure why that happens, she has worked with several of her colleagues before and it was never a problem, but something in the blonde's patronizing way pushes her off the edge. She knows she is still working in her doctorate, but Cosima has proven more than once that she is capable of handling herself and Delphine seems not to take her opinions seriously. And if there's something that Cosima hates is to be treated like she's less than others.

"Here you go, grumpy." Felix says, shoving a shot glass in her face. "See if this improves your mood."

It didn't, not until she drank three more and had a couple more refills of the wine. Then Cosima started to loosen up, making her way to the improvised dance floor and shook the tension away with a few swings of her waist. She really isn't sure how she ended up dancing with one of the guys from the financial department, but more importantly, with Delphine's swaying body right next to hers, so close that they occasionally brushed. And with every soft touch a little vibration hummed inside her.

She had to get away before the brewing alcohol in her system starts to gain over her mind. Thinking that, she leaves the guy dancing alone and walks to the counter, which is a little more empty since the late hours means that only the more determined remain in the party.

"Can I get some water?" Cosima asks Bobbi.

"Sure, Cos. Are you okay?" The other woman says with a raised brow, probably surprised by the choice of beverage.

"Yeah... Just thirsty." She replies with a dismiss wave of her hands and taking the bottle of water.

"May I have one too?" Delphine asks right next to Cosima, way closer than necessary since there's so much more room now.

The brunette stares at her, the eyes focusing on the movement of the blonde's throat as she drinks half the content of the bottle and finds herself swallowing as well, even though her own water is yet to be open. Delphine's eyes catch her gawking and smiles just a little, to have something else to do, Cosima takes her water and drinks it.

"You  _are_ thirsty?" Delphine's voice has a teasing tone Cosima didn't recognize in it.

"Shouldn't you be already home?" Cosima says back. "It's passed ten in a school night." She jokes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The French's voice is a little dragged and her accent is much more noticeable. She is obviously not in her best conditions either.

Cosima narrows her eyes, looking at the other woman. "I have a challenge for you." She stops, curious to see how her words will be received by the other woman.

"Oui, I'm listening." Delphine says unfazed.

"I will play you the right to have every direction of the our work." Cosima proposes.

"You will play me?" The blonde asks amused.

"Yep! You win and we will do it the way you want it." The smaller woman's hand finds its slightly drunk way the lower edge of the other woman's shirt. "But if  _I_ win..."

"I think I know how this goes." Delphine doesn't need her to finish her plan. "And what game will we play to settle our war."

"The pool table's in the back." Bobbi, who has clearly been paying attention to the conversation between the two other women, says.

Cosima opens up a huge smile, she plays it almost every night when she's here. "That's perfect, Bobbi! Thank you!" Then to Delphine. "So... What say you?"

"I'm in!" The fact that the French doesn't hesitate should be a big red flag for Cosima, but she is too drunk both in alcohol and in pride to notice it.

They make their away to a door in the back and Bobbi let's both women in, softly closing the door before she leaves. Not locked, Cosima notices.

Cosima moves around the familiar table with the green felt, her hand feeling the smooth polished wood at its edge. "So... A best out of three?" She asks, reaching the rack where the cues are and finding the one she usually plays with.

"Sure! It's only fair I give you a chance to recover." Delphine replies, getting closer, inspecting the cues she has at her disposal and eyeing the one the smaller woman picked up. "You're sure you want to play with that?"

Cosima looks at the cue she's balancing between her hands. "It's my lucky one."

"If you say so." The blonde has picked one of the longest, after a close examination of its tip. "It will just make my job that much easier." She is moving around the table, taking the balls from the pockets. "It's a shame, really. I was hoping you would give me a run for my money."

Cosima's slightly inebriated brain is starting to tell her this might have been a wrong move. The other woman's self-confidence is getting to her and Delphine's steady movements around the table shows that she is no stranger to it. "Your mind games will not work on me." The brunette says instead, collecting her thoughts.

"No mind games." The taller woman reaches for the triangle and arranges the balls fast. "But the cue you choose it's too long for you, Cosima. You won't be able to take precision shots." She explains.

Cosima stares at the cue with different eyes. Delphine's probably right, she considers, but she won't change it now, it will be an admission of her mistake and that's just unacceptable.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Delphine asks, a smirk on her lips, a cocked brow, at the end of the table that she had prepared.

"Oh... No, no. You break." Cosima says and watches Delphine get ready.

One dry, strong shot scatters the balls all over the table, while pocketing one of each. Delphine looks up at Cosima and snickers before returning her attention to the game and quickly decides to make the next shot, an easy on a stripe to the top left corner.

"I'm solids, then." Cosima says, approaching the table.

"Sure..." Delphine goes all the way around, only to stop next to the smaller woman. "It won't serve you any good, though." And a smooth stroke sends the white ball to travel the entire length of the table and the number 12 is in with a soft roll.

The forth striped enters with Delphine giving an hard stop shot, leaving the cue ball in perfect position to attack the number nine, which enters without much fumbling. The table is getting stripped fast of Delphine's balls, but that leaves her with a problem. The 13 is hidden and in contact with one of Cosima's solids, making Delphine stop to look at the table carefully.

"What are you gonna do now, big shot?" Cosima provokes.

The blonde looks at her as she applies a bit of the blue chalk to the cue tip, but doesn't say a word. Instead adjusts her position and gives a little stronger shot and the ball she had free makes a difficult pocketing, hitting everything on its way in, but, more importantly, it makes the cue ball hit the two that were touching, releasing Delphine's last ball, before she can go to the black.

This is the moment Cosima knows she has lost the game and she's right. It doesn't take long for Delphine to pocket the last two and sets the end of the cue on the floor next to her, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips, staring at Cosima, who doesn't know how to react but to swallow down the lump in her throat.

The French aims at the table covered with all solid balls except the one she had pocketed with her opening shot. " _Billards_... French invention!" She says with a large smile. "Americans might have changed and popularized it. But the concept is the same." She then lifts the cue. "Stick hits the ball to fall in the hole.

"Shall I rack them again?" Delphine is yet to lose her smug and that is seriously getting to Cosima.

"Sure, do that." She answers, moving around the table and taking some balls out of the pockets. "I believe is my turn to break."

Cosima is confident that she just needs to have the luck to get one ball in with the break and then focus to make her game, after all she has been playing almost every night, she's got this!

One hard hit sends the cue ball to fly over the table and spread the other balls evenly, while sending two solids immediately into the pocket.

She looks up at Delphine, a pleased smirk on her lips. "Guess which are mine again?"

The blonde staring at her as she moves around the table. "Just play!"

Cosima quickly gets rid of two more, however the brunette isn't careful about where the cue ball ends up and now her only option is to go for the ball in the far end of the table. She hesitates, closely inspecting how far she needs to make the white ball travel. Cosima lowers the cue to the edge of the table, but reconsider and starts to move around it, stopping close to the number four ball and leans to be sure she has an unobstructed path to knock it down. During all this Delphine stays put, watching the small woman make her difficult decision.

"I don't think you've got it." The blonde says with a serious expression.

Cosima looks at Delphine as she approaches her. "Did I comment on your game?" Her words are harsh, but her voice is low, since now the Frenchwoman is leaning right next to her, staring in the same direction as Cosima.

"I didn't need your advice." Delphine says, shrugging.

Cosima's eyes remain on the table, but she can feel Delphine's moving from the green felp to her face.

"Cosima?" She says low.

The brunette turns her head to find Delphine looking straight at her. "Huh?" She clears her throat.

"I can give you an hand." The blonde says and the other woman can see the brightness in her eyes getting a little more distant. "Would you like that?"

Cosima swallows loudly and becomes very aware that their shoulders are pressing together, their eyes at the same level. "What makes you think I need your help?" She forces her voice to come out steady.

Delphine's hands go without warning to Cosima's glasses and she removes them. "I think they are getting a little foggy." She stands and cleans the lens with the edge of her shirt, giving Cosima a perfect view of her toned stomach, even without the aid of the spectacles. "There! Much better." And she hands the glasses back.

Shaky hands put the glasses back on top of her nose. "Thanks." Cosima says and moves fast to the other side of the table to take her shot, breathing heavily.

Cosima stops and forces her breathing to ease as she takes aim, loosening her left hand grip on the end of the cue, she's incredibly aware of the blonde on the other side of the table, staring at her with such intensity that Cosima can feel her body temperature rising. She's starting to believe that Delphine's very conscious of the effect she causes in the brunette.

She gives a long, soft hit on the cue ball, making it roll on the table slowly until it knocks the target perfectly, sending it directly into the pocket.

Cosima lifts her head to look at the other scientist, beaming. "Thank you for your help with my glasses." She says, adjusting them on her nose deliberately. "It made all the difference."

Delphine narrows her eyes, but answers with a very polite. "You're welcome."

The younger woman gives a few steps around the table, approaching the side where the cue ball is waiting for her for a simple shot. The huge smile not leaving Cosima's face the entire time. She lowers the cue and fires one hard stroke. The number one ball, after being hit with such violence touches everything near the hole and leaves, spinning uncontrolled over the table. All the while Cosima watches agape the result of her stupid move.

"Too eager, ma chèrie." Delphine says chuckling and getting ready to start her own series of knocking down balls.

In no time she has three balls inside the pockets and Cosima is getting restless with that development, regretting to put so much on the line with a game of pool.

"It's not fair." The brunette says under her breath, as she watches Delphine evaluate her next shot.

The golden eyes leave the table and go to her. "Why is that?"

"I didn't know you are such a good player." Cosima answers.

"But if I was terrible it would be fair, right?" The blonde asks with an annoyed expression.

"That's not what I meant." The smaller woman's defends herself. "But, c'mon... You're really, really good."

"I know." Delphine answers with a playful cockiness and prepares the next shot. "I started to play when I was about thirteen. Would sneak out of the house in the middle of the night... Until I got caught, of course." And she gives a soft laugh.

Cosima takes that opportunity to observe the other woman. She has a casual posture, gracefully hitting the ball, finishing with a pleasant smile. The younger scientist never thought about Delphine in a relaxed environment, in her mind the blonde was always the way she acted at work - formal and professional. She has obviously seen the French smile, but it was a small thing, usually directed at someone who complemented her work, which happens often, or out of politeness. But now, watching Delphine move around the table with light steps and getting ready to kick Cosima's ass again, she can see that, perhaps, she judged her too hastily, blinded by a misconception she had since she set foot in DYAD.

She decides that she likes this Delphine and she wants to see if there's more from where that came from. It might have a lot to do with the amount of alcohol in her system and to the fact that Cosima needs a way to throw Delphine off her game.

She moves around, getting behind the blonde as she gets ready for another shot. "You know... For such a square, you have a really nice ass." And she tilts her head, to appreciate the view better.

Delphine straightens her back immediately and looks over her shoulder. "You think I'm a square?" It's what she asks after the brunette's comment.

"Well..." Cosima gets closer, her eyes moving up to meet the clear brown orbs, carefully examining her. "You are always so... formal."

Delphine spins and looks down, facing the smaller woman head-on. "And you think you have the monopoly in bad behavior. Is that it?"

"Take your shot!" Cosima says with a smile. "I was enjoying the view."

The blonde moves back around and after a few seconds of hesitation bends over the table and takes her shot. But it's too fast, she doesn't take enough time to prepare her move and the ball misses the target wide.

"My turn!" Cosima says happily.

Her shot is an easy one, the cue and the other ball are close and the path to the pocket is a direct one. Cosima inhales and starts to aim. But before she has time to do it, there's a body pressed against hers and a hand covers her left one, holding the cue.

"You don't want to miss this opportunity to get ahead." It sounds like an encouragement next to her ear.

"I won't!" And she takes the shot. The ball miraculously finds its way inside.

"Merde." Delphine says, getting back and giving Cosima room to move.

"I admire your investment in winning this game, though." She says and moves to for her next hit.

Like she expects, as soon as she gets in position, Delphine is on her again, but this time, instead of putting her hands on the cue, the blonde finds her way around Cosima's shirt and makes contact with her waist.

"I'm not sure about the rules, but I'm pretty certain that touch the other player it's against regulations." Cosima's voice comes out low.

"Hips are very important in the hitting movement." Delphine explains her theory against the skin of her neck. "I just want to be sure you don't miss it."

"Alright! That's it!"

Cosima throws the cue to the table and turns around fast, her hands instantly going to Delphine's neck, pushing her down and crushing her lips. The hands on her hips, move to her back and pulls them together, as the taller woman's lips receive her own greedily.

There's an urgency in their kisses, their mouths are molded and soon their tongues find each other in a slightly drunken sloppiness. Meanwhile their hands start to pull at each other clothes, Delphine working faster and having Cosima in her bra first.

"You think this is a good idea?" The smaller woman asks, pushing the shirt down from the Frenchwoman's shoulders.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Delphine says, her mouth already reaching for Cosima's.

That's the last moment of any try at a sober decision on Cosima's part, because what she feels next is long fingers quickly undo her belt and attempting to move inside her jeans, even before the button is released. Her own hands have an hard grip on the other woman's ass that she, not so long ago, was contemplating, and she's trying to pull them closer. Finally Delphine realizes that it will be much easier to just remove Cosima's pants and she gets to it fast, the brunette helping along the way by kick them free of her feet, making her shoes fall in the process.

Once the blonde is back up, Cosima moves her hands to her back and searches for the clasp of the bra, finding none her hands move to the front for a rough squeeze of Delphine's breasts, her left palm finding something foreigner, even taking in consideration the lacy fabric that stands between her hands and the other woman's soft skin. She stops the kissing and looks at Delphine, who has a beautiful playful smile on her lips. Cosima then looks down, taking longer than she would, had she been sober, to notice the hook of the bra between the two perfect mounds.

"Oh my gawd..." Her interjection is deep. Her smile wide as her eyes lay on the little silver bar that crosses Delphine's right nipple. "This is fucking perfect!" Cosima says, her left thumb immediately starting to softly play with it.

Delphine grins. "You like it then?"

Cosima answers with her mouth going to it, giving a gentle suck, before her tongue circles around the piercing and her teeth pulling lightly. Delphine arches her back and her hands find purchase on Cosima's dreadlocks, when the brunette's teeth push a little harder, the Frenchwoman's moans deeply. Cosima's hands are now pulling her skirt up and fast find their way back on the other woman's ass, while her naked thigh pushes between Delphine's legs to find a wetness noticeable even with the panties still on.

In that moment Delphine's own hands leave her head and go to the back of her thighs and, with a strength Cosima didn't know she possesses, finds herself being hiked up to the table and the blonde following right after her.

"Shit!" Cosima complains when her back lands on one of the few balls still left on the table.

"You okay?" Delphine asks, concerned after seeing the ball rolling away from under the smaller woman's back.

Cosima laughs. "Yeah, yeah... Don't worry." And she moves her mouth back to the nipple she was working on.

Meanwhile Delphine's has one hand in the back of her head and the right one is pushing Cosima's underwear aside, her index and ring finger opening the lower lips for the middle finger to give one long stroke on the wet flesh. The woman underneath her moans her appreciation against the skin of her breasts and soon is giving the same treatment to Delphine's panties, moving her hand under the skirt.

Somehow the two women decide to push inside at the same time and that's the moment Cosima's mouth leaves the sensitive skin of the nipple to release a groan, immediately swallowed by Delphine's lips. Eventually another finger is joined at both sides and they start to thrust faster, the blonde sitting up and bringing Cosima with her with a hand on the back of her shoulders.

The fact that both still have their underwear on doesn't stop them from keep increasing the fast pace, Cosima's left hand holding tight Delphine's ass and the Frenchwoman's free arm wrapped around the other woman's neck for balance. The two women so wet that their fingers slide in and out easily at the same pace.

In the back of Cosima's mind resurfaces the notion that she has to win something today, so her thumb goes to Delphine's clit, finding the hardened nub fast, and starts to tease at it lightly. With that the blonde loses her rhythm and her hips start to swing forward, meeting Cosima's thrusts. Soon she's losing control on account of the smaller woman's low blow, who grins to herself.

It doesn't last long however, since after a few seconds of it, Delphine's fingers inside her start to curl, finding the sweet spot that makes her lose control fast.

"Fuck, Delphine..." Cosima breaths out, her hips propelling upwards with erratic movements. "I'm gonna come."

"Good!" The voice is strained and husky against her ear, before the mouth which spoke it goes to her shoulder and bites down hard enough to leave a mark.

It's all it takes to push Cosima over the edge, a lightning bolt making her shake with it, along with her thumb still pressed on Delphine's clit, who follows fast along with her. They hold each other tightly, both their lips crashing to prevent the sounds from leaving the back room they are in and announce to everyone what's going on.

Cosima and Delphine stay like that, quiet, not exchanging a word until the effect of the orgasm passes completely. When it does, they both find themselves extremely sober and, still not talking, awkwardly move from the top of the table and start to get dressed, suddenly shy with each other's barely nakedness.

Leaving everything as it is, they get out of the room to find the bar empty with the exception of Bobbi and Felix, who are settling the damage.

"So... Who won?" Felix asks, exchanging an amused look with Bobby.

"It's a tie." The two women answer immediately at the same time.

And not waiting to hear any other questions about what happened inside, the two make their way to the door with fast steps, almost knocking on each other on their way out.

Inside Felix and Bobbi start to laugh uncontrollably.

"What I said?" Felix comments off handedly. "Those two just needed a little push."


	2. The Other One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PeachieBaby05

Cosima was facing the door and laughing loudly and her hands were waving around excitedly when the door opened and for the first time all evening, her hands froze in place and her voice trailed off. "Oi! Cos! You're drooling, man!" Cosima's brother, Felix, in his usual rude manner shoved her shoulder playfully. Cosima ripped her eyes away from the blond woman who just entered Bobbi's Bar and glared at her siblings.

Tony and Sarah laughed and in unison chimed, "But you were!" Scott, her best friend, was the only one of the group who remained silent, but his eyes danced with glee. She could feel her face flood with heat and she pushed her glasses up higher on her nose.

"Do you know her, Cos, or are you just overheating?" Sarah asked, as she shoulder bumped her sister. It wasn't unusual for a pretty woman to catch Cosima's eye, but she usually managed to hide her lust. Sarah looked the taller woman over. She had wide doe eyes and her damn hair looked like it was held in place by a magic spell. It fell around her pretty face in golden ringlets. Then Sarah noticed that the woman was sending coy glances towards their table. "Interesting," she thought to herself. "I wonder who caught the blonde's attention."

"I know her, kind of," Cosima said softly. "She's in my lab. She's French, and has killer grades. Way smart, dude."

"Yeah?" Tony piped in. "That's the kind of chick that I would like to get to know!" He eyed the blonde speculatively. Cosima whirled on her brother, glaring hotly. "Oh, is she not into guys?"

"I don't know," Cosima muttered under her breath. She looked over at her siblings and best friend. Her wide brown eyes flashed behind her glasses, and she shoved a stray dreadlock behind her ear. Her spine stiffened and that cocky Cosima grin played around her lips. She turned and waved at the beautiful French girl. "Hey! Delphine! Come 'mere!"

A smile spread across Delphine's face and she returned the wave as she came over to their table. "Bonjour, Cosima!" She noticed Scott and gave him a big grin too. "Bonjour, Scott!"

"Nice to see you, Delphine! These are my brothers. That asshole is Tony." He bowed playfully and kissed the back of her hand. "And that one's Felix." Fee waved with a cheeky grin. "And this is one of my sisters, Sarah." The brunette smirked, her dark brown eyes glinting mischievously.

"Allô, everyone! Very nice to meet you!" Delphine's smile lit her face up. Her eyes rested on each face, taking in their open expressions.

"Can I get you a drink, mademoiselle?" Tony stepped closer to Delphine. She smiled back at him and put her soft hand on his arm.

"Red wine, please, Tony," her accent wasn't thick but it was definitely there. She looked at him from under her lashes, and he grinned. He went over to the counter to grab her drink.

Cosima bit her lower lip thoughtfully. A trickle of jealousy hit her blood stream but she pushed it down. She began to talk to Delphine about their latest assignment. Scott eagerly joined in. while the other three groaned out loud over the "dorking out". Cosima tried not to glare at her brother each time Delphine's hand playfully touch his arm or shoulder. She got a little drunk and began flirting with Scott, which confused him thoroughly. They had been friends for so long it never occurred to them to be together.

A fast paced song came on and Felix yelped with excitement. "Come ON, let's hit the floor!" He refused to let anyone ignore the request. Delphine grabbed Tony and Cosima by the hand and pulled, Cos grabbed Scott and Fee had Sarah by the back of her hoodie. They made a large group and were just drunk enough to have a blast. Delphine wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, so Cosima did the same with Scott. But the music didn't mesh with that kind of dancing, and within a few minutes everyone was bouncing and swaying against each other. Cosima maneuvered herself close to Delphine, her back to Delphine's front. She felt Delphine grab her hips and pull her back against her body. They swayed, deliberately, and as one. The others stepped back and watched. There was no denying they moved together perfectly.

Cosima let her head fall back to rest against Delphine's collarbone. She felt those long fingers slide to grasp the front of Cosima's stomach and her lips breathing against her ear. Delphine was whispering her name in the soft drawling way. Co-Si-ma… It made her blood turn to lava in her veins. She was throbbing all over.

The lights flickered and came back on, flooding the bar. It broke the spell between Cosima and Delphine. They stepped apart, blinking like puppies just waking up. Tony, in his usual good natured way, laughed. He nodded in head in defeat. He knew the willowy blonde was more into his sister.

The bar was quickly emptying, Scott hugged Cos as he left, grinning whisper a good luck in her ear. Tony gathered up the very happy drunks know as his siblings and glanced at Cosima questioningly. She lightly shook her head, and he nodded in response. She and Delphine sat back at their original table to finish their drinks, and to calm down a little.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, not acknowledging what was happening between them. There were only a handful of costumers remaining with Bobbi's Bar. They were leaving slowly and Bobbi herself was cleaning up and preparing to close up. Cosima's brown eyes fell on the pool table.

"Hey! Wanna play?" She pointed eagerly at the game. "I will go easy on you!"

Delphine's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Isn't it closing time? There is not enough time to play?"

"I got this. Hey Bobbi! Can we play a game?" The blonde bartender glanced up. She eyed them speculatively. "I promise I will clean up and make sure to shut the door hard when we're done!" Cosima was bargaining now.

"I'm exhausted, Cos, so as soon as I get this paperwork done, I am dropping the money at the bank and going home. You better not forget. And turn off the damn lights this time." Bobbi pulled the till, wiped one more swipe and glanced at Cosima and Delphine. "Yeah?"

Cosima ran over to Bobbi with her ringed hand extended, she hooked her pinky with the blue eyed blonde and smiled hugely. "I promise, Bobbi! I will be responsible. It was Fee's fault last time!"

Bobbi included her head, laughed and walked over to the door. She locked it and pushed to make sure it could still be opened from the inside. Then she kissed Cosima on the cheek as she wandered back into the back.

Cosima flashed a cocky grin at Delphine; she gathered her dreads in a ponytail and motioned at Delphine to join her in the little alcove where the pool table was. She pushed some buttons on the juke box and it began to play a nice mixture of music. She looked over her shoulder at the willowy blonde, who stood behind Cosima, her hands perched on her hips.

She stepped close to Cosima, reaching for the smaller girl. "Cosima..?" Delphine's voice was soft and shaky. Her hand reached for Cosima's and took it into her own. She linked their hands and smiled. Electricity buzzed through them, beginning at the linked hands.

Cosima was grinning playfully, her eyes wide and cocky. "Play pool with me, Delphine. We can bet on each ball."

Delphine perked up at that. "Oh?" she questioned, leaning closer to the small chestnut headed girl. "What shall we wager, Co-si-ma?" She dragged her thumb across Cosima's knuckles, slowly.

"How about strip pool?" Cosima chuckled, lifting their linked hand to kiss the blonde's wrist. "For each of our balls that we sink, the other person has to remove an article of clothing?" Cos knew she was good, she always beat her siblings. She thrashed them! She could handle this beautiful girl and she would get her naked quickly.

Delphine grinned; and she nodded, and stepped away. "You're on, Cosima. Rack them up!" She went over to the cues, checking them out, rolling their weight in her hands and testing them on the table. She smiled and chose one. Cosima began to feel a bit less confident as she watched the woman. She shrugged it off and set up the balls in the rack.

Delphine looked over at Cosima, waiting for her to choose a cue. "So do you want to break or shall I?" She rubbed bright blue clack over the tip and stepped up to the table. Her deep hazel brown eyes locked on Cosima, one eye brow rose questioningly.

Cosima leaned close to Delphine, and closed her eyes, her lips pressed just slightly against the taller woman's. It was a sigh. It was pleasure, it was desire. She forced herself away from Delphine and gave the other woman a quick smile. "You break, love."

Nodding in agreement, Delphine very deliberately licked her lips, tasting the unique flavor that was Cosima. She leaned over. Then stood up straight again. "Wait, what are the rules?"

Cosima dragged her eyes away from Delphine's sweetly teasing tongue. Her eyes sparked with elation. "No rules, puppy! This is dirty pool!"

"Puppy?" Delphine questioned. "You're the puppy!" She bent down and lined up her shot. She watched as Cosima, dragged her fingernail across her lower lip, playing with the soft flesh. Delphine took her shot, the white ball smashed into the colored balls, sending them flying. The 11 ball slammed into the pocket on the left, the 15 ball followed in the right corner pocket.

Delphine smiled, she looked over at the shorter girl, her eyes wide in shock. "I'm stripes and you owe me two."

Cosima's laughter made the already heated blood racing through Delphine's veins, begin to boil. She pulled off her black scarf and laid it on the table. Then, like a slick little pixie, she pulled off one of her three rings from her hand and laid it on the table too.

"Smooth," Delphine laughed.

"Right?" Cosima grinned.

The game was on! Delphine was very good, to Cosima's surprise. She knocked ball after ball in. Three more followed the original two. Cosima wiggled out of her boots and tights. When Delphine had the next ball lined up and was just about to shoot, Cosima walked behind her and teasingly cupped her ass and squeezed. Delphine totally blew the shot.

Cosima giggled and danced on bare toes out of Delphine's reach. "Dirty pool!" she shouted. "No rules!" She took her cue in her hands and lined up her shot, watching the willowy blonde closely. She fully expected revenge. But Delphine stayed on the other side of the table watching the smaller girl. Cosima took her shot and sank the blue 2 ball. She grinned triumphantly at Delphine.

Delphine, grinning, began to very slowly unbutton her white tee shirt, one button at a time. Cosima was not expecting that, watched those long thin fingers as they released each button. There was a flash of black bra, creamy skin, softly sloping belly, and then Delphine let the shirt fall open. She stepped very close to Cosima and reached for the smaller girl's hand. "

"Co-si-ma, help me take this off," she whispered. She placed one of the other girl's soft hands on the edge of her shirt. Cosima pushed the fabric slowly from the blonde's body. Her thumbs dragging across the cream figure and a small helpless sound escaped her lips. She stepped back, letting the shirt fall to the table. Her hands were shaking, and she pulled a joint from her bag. She lit it and lined up her next shot, dragging the smoke deep into her body, allowing it to calm her senses a bit. She took her shot, missing completely as her eyes caught sight of the blonde. She was dragging her nails slowly across the bared skin of her stomach, and then up to the lacy edge of her bra. Delphine gave a deep moan just before Cosima let the cue hit the white ball.

"Dirty pool, Cosima," Delphine's heated gaze fell on the brunette's throbbing figure. "No rules." She grinned, moving closer to her. She bent close to Cosima's lips. She breathed in the scent that was so much Cosima, Marijuana smoke and some sort of natural scents. Delphine moaned, and gently kissed the smaller girl. Cosima wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, standing on her toes. She slid her tongue into Delphine's warm mouth, tracing her lower lip and dipping into her mouth to trace her teeth and twirling her tongue against Delphine's.

Delphine gasped and broke of the kiss, with extreme difficulty. "My turn." She took her cue stick and smiled at the flustered brunette. She ignored the smaller girl and studied the table. She heard Cosima's ragged breathing and smelled the sweet scent of pot as the girl took another drag from the joint she held in her lips. She saw the perfect shot, but very deliberately lined it up wrong. She felt Cosima's arms sliding around her waist and her smaller body pressing into Delphine's back. Delphine missed the shot.

Cosima gave a victory shout, and she pressed a kiss against Delphine's neck, her teeth playfully nibbling the salty skin there. Her nails dragged across the blonde's hips and back. Delphine arched her back, letting her head fall back to rest against the shorter girl's shoulder. They rocked slowly together for a minute. Then Delphine stepped away. She looked deeply into the other woman's shining, excited, brown eyes. She lifted her hands to cup the soft curves of Cosima's face. Her thumbs were caressing the skin of her lips.

Delphine bent close, and reached for the joint that was loosely held in Cosima's hand. She lifted it to her mouth and dragged the smoke into her own lungs. She looked down at the smaller girl, and then she bent close. Delphine her lips pressed slightly against the smaller girl's own lips. She exhaled the smoke between the other woman's slightly parted lips. Cosima moaned as she took the shotgun. She felt the powerful heat slam her directly between her thighs. The wetness was pooling between her lower lips. Her clit was swelling and throbbing. She lifted her mouth, exhaling, before slamming her mouth bruisingly against the taller woman's own lips.

This kiss was nothing like their first kiss. That one had been sweet, tentative, and wondering. This kiss spoke of passion, desire, heat. Their tongued battled for dominance. Teeth scraped against lower lips, moaning and sighing. Hands dug into flesh and nails playing across slippery skin. Delphine broke off the kiss, and stepped back.

"It's your turn, mon biquet," Delphine whispered, a mischievous grin playing across her lips. She stepped away from Cosima, and clenched her hands into fists. She tried desperately to get her shaking under control.

Cosima tried to focus, she really did, but she was sure she would miss the shot. Her body was on fire. She lined up the cue ball, and slammed it, the white back spinning and crashing into one solid and making it bank a totally different ball into the side pocket. Totally by accident, but it didn't matter. She got one in!

"You made the shot. I have to remove something." Delphine moved her hands from the bra, to her jeans button, her boots, her jewelry, before setting on zipping off her boots with a grin. Both woman stood on bare feet and equally aroused. Delphine's taller body was in a very similar state as Cosima's. She could feel her own wetness soaking into her panties. She knew that her small clit was inflamed between her lower lips, growing hard and heavy with each sound from the brunette's lips, those small, soft whimpers of need, that fell, unbidden from Cosima.

All pretenses were gone, the two women wanted the game over, they wanted to touch and kiss. They wanted to fuck! Cosima missed her next shot. Her body too aroused and throbbing to play well. Delphine on the other hand, quickly knocked her sixth ball in. She looked over at Cosima with a lecherous grin. The smaller woman jerked her maroon dress off her head and stood proudly in front of Delphine in nothing but her matching bra and panties.

Delphine took the last shot and knocked in her final stripped ball. She turned wordlessly to look at the brunette. Her body was completely covered in goose bumps. Cosima lifted her hands, reaching behind to release the bra straps and shrugged off the bra, freeing her soft breasts to Delphine's starving eyes. The light brown nipples swelled under the gaze of the taller woman. Delphine moaned low in her throat, and she reached for them, taking them into her damp hands. Her thumb was stroking over the tips, dragging a guttural cry from Cosima's lips. She playfully pinched and twisted them between her fingers. Delphine's eyes slowly closed, her body responding to the sounds coming from Cosima. She bent down and kissed Cosima's mouth passionately. Their tongues clashed together, Delphine's hands slid from those beautiful breasts and cupped Cosima's firm buttocks. She felt the other woman's arms slip around her neck, tugging her down to kiss Cosima with all the passion she was feeling. Cosima matched her own hunger, just as urgently. Her panties barely contained her flowing arousal.

Delphine ripped her mouth from Cosima's and she quickly slammed the black ball into the corner pocket and looked down at the smaller woman, her eyes wide and stimulated. "I win, Cosima." She grabbed the brunette, lifted her bodily to the pool table, and they were eye to eye. Their breathing was desperate and ragged. She leaned her forehead against the smaller brunette. She linked their hands, palm to palm.

Cosima wrapped her legs around the blonde's hips, pulling her closer to her throbbing center. She just couldn't get close enough to the other woman. She pulled her hands free and buried her fingers into the soft magic of Delphine's hair, playfully tugging the taller woman to her mouth. She swallowed the soft cry that escaped from Delphine's beautiful lips. It turned her on so much to have this woman against her. Cosima sucked the lower lip of the blonde into her mouth, nipping it and biting it slightly. "God, Delphine, please!"

Delphine pressed the smaller girl backwards, not breaking their kiss. She flicked the tip of her tongue into Cosima's mouth and it was like tasting home. Together they reached for her jeans, freeing the leggy blonde from the material. She stood in front of Cosima, trembling, her mind thinking of all her small defects. She worried that Cosima would not find the freckles and the moles on her back attractive. She bit her lip as she reached for the smaller girl.

Cosima whispered against Delphine's mouth, "You are so beautiful. I can't believe you are here with me."

The blonde's eyes widened. "I have wanted to be with you since the first day I laid eyed on you. When you shook my hand and tried to copy my accent in the lab the first day." She pressed her lips into the brunette's own pink ones. "I want to touch you. I need to touch you!" Delphine pressed Cosima down into the felt of the pool table, crawling up over the smaller body.

"Ouch!" Cosima's cry brought them out of their lust filled stupor. She rubbed the back of her head, laughing ruefully. "I hit my head on a pool ball!"

"Oh no!" Delphine chuckled and pressed a kiss to the sore spot. Together they shoved the remaining balls; all solid in color noted the smug blonde, into the pockets of the pool table. "Poor petit chien!"

Cosima narrowed her eyes, looking up at the beautiful blonde. "You're the puppy!" Then she wrapped her arms and legs around Delphine down over the top of her. She twisted her hands in her soft blonde curls and felt Delphine's tongue tease along her lower lip. She tasted the sweet wine on the other woman and whimpered softly in her throat.

Delphine hear the low cry and took it for an invitation. She deepened their kiss. Her thighs pushed the smaller girl's body up higher on the felt. She broke the kiss and began to trail tiny kisses over the smaller body. Her teeth nipped the skin under her. Kissing along Cosima's jawline to her shell of an ear, Delphine caught the soft skin between her teeth and suckled before slowly tracing her tongue there. She began whispering softly in French, dirty little promises of what she wanted to do to Cosima's body. Cosima had a very limited knowledge of the French language. It excited her even though she had no real idea of the things being promised, or is that threatened?

Suddenly Delphine's warmth was gone. Cosima's eyes snapped open and she was looking up at the woman sitting back on her heels. She blinked owlishly behind her glasses, trying to get her aroused brain to focus. Just as she thought she was in full control of her senses, the blonde reached behind her body and unhooked her black bra and slowly, oh fuck, so slowly, she dropped the bra to the floor of the bar. Cosima's mind went fuzzy. Delphine's breasts were a perfect handful, her nipples peaked in pink, the areolas beginning to pebble in the air and under the hungry gaze of the petite brunette under her body.

Cosima removed her glasses and carefully set them at the top of the pool table. She pushed herself into a half sitting position, her mouth angled to capture one small pink nipple into her mouth. Her teeth lightly bit down and she began to suckle slowly. She looked up at Delphine's face, her eyes were narrowed to slits and her lower lip was clamped between her teeth. Heat surged to Cosima's very center, flooding to her clit, making her moan out loud. Delphine's breathing was even harsher as she whispered Cosima's name over and over.

She looked into Delphine's eyes. "Can I?"

"Please!"

Together they pulled the scrap of fabric from Delphine's thighs and Cosima began to caress her lower lips. Delphine was so very wet. She was so very swollen. She swirled the tip of her fingers between the folds of Delphine's pussy. She stroked and circled up and down. Her fingers were soaked with Delphine's creams. She moaned and Delphine whined. Cosima kissed her lips softly.

"Delphine…" Cosima whispered. The blonde opened her eyes. Cosima very deliberately withdrew her fingers from Delphine and slowly slipped her saturated digits into her mouth, lapping the juices and moaning with pleasure. The blonde watched the slip of Cosima's tongue.

"Please, Co-si-ma… Please! Touch me. Fill me up! I need you." Delphine whispered achingly. She reached out and pulled on a loose dreadlock. She leaned over and kissed the smaller girl. She could taste herself in the kiss. It was surprisingly arousing to do this. She's never really considered it. She gasped, distracted, as she felt Cosima's fingers sink deep within her. One slow thrusting finger becoming two, then a third finger filled Delphine's aching body. Cosima's palm pressed against her clit. She was slowly losing control.

The two women kissed again, their tongues gently caressing one another at first, whimpering and sucking on lips and tongues. Delphine's hips were jerking, following the slow strokes. The faster Cosima fucked her, the harder those hips moved. The more they moved, the harder they kissed one another. They were getting lost in their passion, low and desperate sounds escaped.

Delphine arched her back, breaking off the kiss; she was twisting and curving around Cosima's hand. She was close. Cosima concentrated her thrusts, watching the beautiful blonde coming apart under her hand. Her eyes were closed, her teeth sank into her lower lip, and her nipples were swollen peaks. It was the most erotic picture that she had ever witnessed. Cosima had never been so aroused in her whole life. She was sure that there was a puddle under her in spite of the fact she was still wearing her panties.

She felt Delphine's body tighten around her fingers. Her feet hit the pool table and she lifted her hips, a soft wail was escaping her soft lips and she chanted Cosima's name as she finally found her release. Cosima smiled as she felt a rush of wetness on her palm. Delphine collapsed. She wrapped her arms around Cosima's shoulders. She was desperate to feel the smaller girl's body against her own. Maybe that would bring her back to earth. Maybe in the smaller girl's embrace, she would be safe and whole. She pressed her forehead to the brunette's and tried to find her breath again.

Cosima slowly pulled her fingers from the blonde body. Delphine clamped down around them as if she didn't want to be apart from the brunette. She licked her lips and gently kissed the blonde's own. The touch was sweet. Delphine's breathing slowed and pecks on the lips helping to calm the heartbeat of both of them. Tears spilled from Delphine's eyes, emotional overload causing them.

"Are you alright?" Cosima whispered. Her eyes, without the glasses were wide and she wondered if she had hurt the taller woman.

Delphine turned her doe eyes to look at the brunette. She smiled widely. "Yes, Cosima, I am perfect." She reached for the small brunette. Her hand was sliding down her belly. "How come, Cosima, these are still on?" She rubbed her finger playfully over the blue lace panties.

Cosima grinned coyly. "I'm not sure! Maybe we should remedy that? Yeah?"

"Yes, absolutely," Delphine pulled teasingly. "Lift that beautiful ass." Cosima obeyed, lifting her ass and Delphine removed the tiny piece of clothing. She tucked the damp panties into a side pocket. Then with a smile that lit up her eyes, she reached for Cosima, sliding her hand between the smaller girl's trembling thighs. She felt the wetness and groaned out loud. "Oh, Co-si-ma! You are so very wet!"

Cosima couldn't speak actual words. The arousal she felt had everything so swollen and her eyes were wide. "Please!" she ground out. "Please, Delphine. It's all for you!"

She caught the small clit between her fingers, slowly rubbing back and forth, sliding down to barely slip inside and gathering the cream on her fingertips and right back to the little bump. Delphine pressed the smaller girl to her back, and slowly began to fuck her. She was watching Cosima's face. The brunette was squinting as she looked up at Delphine. She moaned, still pleading for the blonde to give her release. Her ever moving hands were gripping Delphine on her shoulders.

Three fingers were sliding in and almost completely out, Delphine lowered her mouth to kiss Cosima. She slid her tongue into the soft mouth, playing along her full lips. She moved her thumb over Cosima's swollen clit, up and down, side to side. She felt the small body under her stiffen up. That's when Delphine broke off the kiss and began to move slowly down Cosima's body.

"I want to taste you as you cum, Ma chère," Delphine parted the lower lips. She breathed in the scent of Cosima's extreme arousal. She was completely soaked. "I need to taste you." She flattened her tongue and licked in a slow lazy way. Cosima whimpered. Delphine used the tip of her tongue and circled the brunette's small bundle of nerves. The salty sweetness of Cosima smeared across her lips and chin. She craved more, burying her face inside of the smaller girl. Licking and suckling on Cosima's clit, she pulled soft cries from the woman.

Cosima went stock still, her back arching and she screamed. Delphine grabbed the brunette's hips and she began to lick every drop that spilled from Cosima. When her tongue would hit the over sensitive bud, Cosima shrieked and still more cum spilled from her. Finally she grabbed Delphine's golden halo and pulled her from between her thighs. She pulled the smugly grinning woman to her mouth for a kiss. They shared Cosima's creams as enthusiastically as they had shared Delphine's.

"Ma chère! You taste so good. Like a sin." Delphine moaned against Cosima's mouth.

"I thought that sins were a bad thing?" Cosima wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. Her body just now beginning to stop it's shaking. She pulled Delphine across her body. She looked up into the other woman's dark hazel eyes.

"Non. Not when it's you, Cosima," Delphine giggled and rolled off the smaller body below hers. She rested her forehead against the brunette's own. She began to laugh.

Cosima moved away slight so she could looked at the blonde, her face quizzical. "Why are you laughing?"

"I did not expect this when I came here tonight."

"Oh really?" Cosima snuggled closer to Delphine's body, tucking her head into the space under her chin. "What did bring you here? I have never seen you here before. I am glad you came… Obvs, in more than one way." She flashed her wicked grin against the skin of Delphine's throat.

"Cheeky! Always so cheeky!" Delphine laughed, kissing the smaller girl's dreadlocks. "I heard this is the place you hang out. I wanted to see you outside of the lab. I wanted you from the moment we met."

Cosima lifted her gaze, dark eyes wide and startled. "You were looking for me? I thought you were just coming in, for like, the hell of it."

Delphine moved her head back and lifted the smaller girl's chin with one hand so they were eye to eye. Her tone because serious but soothing. She held the brunette's eyes so she could express the depth of her words. "I like you and want to spend more time with you. I do not wish this to be a one night stand. It means more to me than just sexual. You mean more than sex to me." She pressed her lips very lightly to the smaller girl. "But, now, I am so hungry. And cold." She looked pointedly down at her pink nipples as they poked out against the brunette's body.

"Let's go! I have Eskimo Pies in the freezer at my apartment!"

"Cosima?" Delphine asked and she pulled on her jeans and bra. "What is an Eskimo Pie?" She discretely pulled the brunette's panties from the side pocket of the pool table and tucked them into her bag. She pulled on her shirt and began to button it.

"Oh just wait, baby," Cosima grinned, pulling her dress over her head without even bothering with under clothes. She scooped up her small pile and stuffed them in her own bag. She probably thought her panties were in the pile, Delphine thought smugly to herself.

Delphine slipped her feet into her boots, zipping them. Cosima buttoned up her red jacket and shoved her feet in her booties. She put her glasses on and held out her hand to Delphine. The blonde pushed her sleeves into her jacket and linked her fingers though the brunette's fingers. It was just the beginning…


End file.
